Dance With The Devil
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: I knew something was wrong with him, and I knew I could've stopped it. But because I couldn't. We're both dancing with the devil now. [Warning: Character deaths] {Yugi's POV} (NOT AU)


**Me: Finally! I get another one-shot up here! Right, anyway, I do not own the song Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Enjoy! ^^**

_**Bold italics - **_**Lyrics**

**Bold - Flashbacks**

_Italics - _Yugi's thoughts

Regular - Present

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here i stand<strong>_

_**Helpless and left for dead**_

_I didn't think I would die this quick. I always thought that I'd die of old age and go peacefully. But I'd never thought I'd die at the hands of my own lover. But that's exactly what happened._

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by**_

_**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right**_

_I still don't know what came over my lover. It was a normal day for us. We were hanging out with the gang. I think that's when he started acting strange. He would stare off into space and would only snap out of it if we shouted right in his face. He would say he was just deep in thought, but I knew he was lying._

_**I believe in you, I can show you that**_

_**I can see right through all your empty lies**_

_It kept happening everyday, and I didn't know what was wrong with him. I knew it was something deeper than just him spacing out. But one day it had gotten far worse._

* * *

><p><strong>"Shut up!" My lover shouted at me, and before I knew it, he had grabbed a knife from the drawers in the kitchen.<strong>

**"Yami..." I warned, taking slow, cautious steps towards him, "Put the knife down before someone gets hurt."**

**"Shut up!" He yelled again, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!", as he held the knife dangerously close to his neck.**

**"Yami..." I breathed again, advancing towards him.**

**When I was in reaching length, he lashed out with the knife stabbing me in my left shoulder. I bit back a cry of pain, falling to one knee as I held my bleeding shoulder.**

**Yami was shaking, either from fear or sobs I don't know. He had tears flowing down his face as he looked at me and the bloody knife and whispered, "I'm sorry..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I won't stay long, in this world so wrong<strong>_

_But for some reason, I felt like I deserved it. I _had _been an ass that week to Yami from his constant spacing out. So that strike to the shoulder was my punishment._

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight**_

_I remember being in a cast for two weeks. Yami had profusely apologized for hurting me, saying that he didn't know what came over him. I accepted the apologies, but for some reason, I knew some part of what he said was a lie. A few days after the cast was taken off went by without anything happening, until the madness started over again, only on a far more different scale._

* * *

><p><strong>I heard rustling coming from downstairs, and noticed that Yami wasn't in bed with me like he usually is. I raised a brow. What on earth would Yami be doing at this time of night?<strong>

**I get out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I go down the stairs and notice some movement coming from the kitchen, but I can't tell if it's Yami or not because the lights were off.**

**I smelled a funny scent coming from the kitchen. More confused as ever, I flicked the lights on.**

**I truly wish I hadn't.**

**Yami was standing over Grandpa's prone, bloody body on the floor with a bloody knife in his hands. Blood covered his body as Grandpa's blood was covering the floor tiles, wall, kitchen counters and sink.**

**Yami seemed to sense I was there as he turned around, setting his eyes on my trembling body, staring at me with cold, dead eyes.**

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mines**_

_**I believe in you, I can show you that**_

_**I can see right through all your empty lies**_

* * *

><p><em>I knew I didn't have a lot of time until he tried to kill me too. I really didn't want to, but I ran from him. And that's how I ended up here now, lying, dying next to my already dead lover.<em>

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong**_

* * *

><p><strong>We ran into a forest where I stopped to catch my breath. While I was vulnerable, Yami came at me, stabbing me in the back and narrowly missing my spine by a few inches.<strong>

**I cried out and fell, landing on my back making the pain intensify. **

**Yami towered over me, raising the blade above his head, bringing it down, but I grabbed it. He kept trying to push it down, but I held it firmly, before I did something I truly regret.**

**I spun it around and stabbed him in his chest.**

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight**_

**His eyes widened as he stumbled off of me, landing on the ground.**

_**Hold on**_

**I crawled over, picking up my lover's head. Tears flowed freely down my face**.

_**Hold on**_

**"Yami..." I whispered**.

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye **_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight**_

**He weakly opened his eyes, and for a second, a little light came back into his eyes**.

_**Hold on**_

**He smiled, as he leaned up and kissed me with the last of his strength, "I love you Yugi."**

**"I love you too, Yami." I whispered.**

**He smiled once more, before all light vanished from his eyes as they closed as he fell limp in my arms.**

_**Hold on**_

**I wept as I held my lover's limp body. This is all my fault...**

**I look at the knife still embedded into Yami's chest, as I pull it out and look at it, before plunging it deep into my chest**.

* * *

><p>" Here lay Yugi and Yami Mouto. May they forever rest in peace."<p>

Joey stared down at the graves of his two best pals, fighting back tears.

Both had been found dead in a forest, after complaints from a woman who lived near saying there was an odd odor coming near some trees near her home.

When police had arrived, they had found both dead from stab wounds to their chests, bleeding out.

Their burial had been today, and all friends and family members had attended.

Duke walked up to him, "Guess they're dancing with the devil now huh?"

Joey chuckled sadly, "Yeah, but I wish it'd gone another way."

_**Goodbye**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow...that was...dark...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and no flames please! ^_**


End file.
